Dark Ancestry
by Kakuzu Hyuuga
Summary: Harry Potter had always wondered how was it that he could talk to snakes and why Voldemort attacked him as a child. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Prologue: Beginnings

12,000BC, a simple time where dinosaurs and cavemen live in semi- harmony, the mighty serpent rulers, Vennominaga and Vennominon were currently getting ready to start their mating ritual, which only happens once every million or so years. The ritual itself must be perfect and be un interrupted, but luck was not with them this time as they began a Neanderthal walked in and, being a lesser species, thought that they were food and threw a spear (stick with rock), which caused a major chain reaction. The "spear" pierced Vennominaga's flesh and Venominon's appendage which caused the a spray of blood and fluid to thoroughly coat the caveman, which in turn changed him into a snake-like humanoid thing with sub-par intelligence, an energy source called "magic," and the ability to speak the ancient language of the snakes which became known as Parseltongue. This is the origin of Lord Voldemort.

1921 AD, the silence of a Florence, Italy night, is broken by pained yells of torture, yes folks some poor man is having his hand crushed by his soon to be giving birth wife. Italian crime boss Don Cianti and his wife Susan were soon to be proud parents to one of the most evil men to ever exist. Lord Voldemort was born Thomas Alvaric Cianti, in his youth Thomas witnessed his father commit various murders, crimes, and larcenies. At the tender age of 8 Don had Thomas murder his own mother as he had suspected that his wife had been cheating on him, but it turned out that the young woman he had been seeing was only fraternizing with the local towns maker of pepperoni. Unfortunately, this caused his father to kill himself over the grief he felt, leaving his son Thomas the sole owner of his father's riches and the Mafia.

1923 AD, Thomas is sitting in the Corinthian leather chair at his desk, while his henchmen cleaned up the gore and body created from the man who had slept with his girlfriend, not to mention the fact that he killed her too, seeing as she believed that anyone who slept with another man besides him was tainted and therefore unfitting for his most honorable of beliefs. It was only a few days later that he heard a knock upon the downstairs door. It was the daily post being delivered. Seeing as there were no servants around, he went himself. It was rather cold in the foyer, and he told himself that he really must get a maid to do these mundane things for him. As he opened the door, a massive grey owl swooped in and, after circling his head several times, landed on his shoulder, dropping a rather heavy letter from its beak to his hand. He took the letter, and the owl soared back into the air, and out the door. He went back upstairs to open the rather large letter, and two things came out, a list of school things, and a letter. He, being a man of noble stature, read the letter first. It read:

_Dear aspiring Witch/Wizard,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessesary books and equipment. Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Markas Declaren_

_Secretary to Headmaster Armando Dippet_

_Hogwarts School to Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Supply List:_

_First year students will require:_

_1: 3 sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2: 1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3: 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4: 1 winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Books:_

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

_1: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_2: The History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_3: Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_4: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_5: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_6: Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_7: Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_8: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, Standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1_ _set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR any other small animal_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!_

During his reading, Thomas had subconsciously walked back to his desk, where he then sat down and pondered what he had just read. "Ha! Magic, as if!" he humorously spoke. Then as if out of nowhere an elderly man with a chest length beard of pure white, wearing majestic purple robes spoke. "I can assure you Mr. Cianti, Magic is very real." Just then Thomas jumped up from his seat with a gun in his hand, "Who the hell are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't waste you right now!" as he spoke Thomas' unoccupied hand slowly reached for the button under his desktop. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and I was sent here by Headmaster Dippet to help you transition into the wizarding world." spoke the strange man. 'Oh great a nut job'. Thought Thomas sarcastically as he pushed the button to call in his henchmen. "Well then I am sorry to bring you back to reality, but there is no such thing as wizards and witches." As Thomas finished his sentence his 30 or so henchmen entered the office, each armed with a large handgun, and surrounded Dumbledore. "Now, what the hell are you doing here, and how did you get in?" the man did not answer, but he even had the audacity to smile with an annoying twinkle in his eye. "I'll give you until the count of 5." The man stood silent with the smile ever present upon his face.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

The henchmen cocked their guns and leveled them at Dumbledore.

"5"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to die." Said Thomas with an extremely sadistic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Scourge Cometh

7 years later… We enter to find Thomas at his Hogwarts Graduation. Seeing as he is Head Boy and won the prize for Special Services to the School, he is clearing his throat, preparing to give his speech. He opens his mouth and speaks. "Friends, Felons, Fellow Wizards, and Hookers, FUCK YOU!" After the speech, a giant gasp emanates from the crowd as Thomas conjures a bolt of lightning and disappears, leaving Dumbledore to wonder if he really should have graduated him. McGonagall turns to him, and says "I really think that you should have flunked him, not to mention the fact that he slept with pretty much every female student in the school, with the exception of that poor Myrtle girl" she said. "I know, I know, but if I hadn't graduated him, then he probably would have turned those Death Eaters of his on me, and god knows that I wouldn't have wanted to kill any of them to prove a point that their leader is a scum-sucking dirtbag" said Dumbledore. "Well then, tell us how you really feel" said McGonagall.

Thomas appeared, arriving in the middle of a shabby living room, and he realized that he had been a few metres off, landing in the Shrieking Shack, instead of in the house that his forefathers lived in. "Damn, I really should have paid attention in Apparating class last year" he said, trudging around in the dust, before whipping out his wand, ready to give it another go. But, suddenly, a burst of inspiration came to him. He was thinking that, eventually, Dumbledore would figure out that he might be hiding out in his old forefather's house, and no one would guess that he would be hiding out in the old house that no one would go in because the rumour was that it was haunted by spirits, and, since most wizards these days were wimpy, no one entered, except one male wizard who talked like he had a mint stuck in his throat, and he had never been seen again.

This, however, did not bother Thomas. He had found a small baby snake in an alcove in an old chest of drawers on the 3rd floor in the old, tatty building. When he found it, it had looked rather sickly, as though it hadn't eaten a good meal in a while, which was probably true, seeing as this house had been barren for a long time. In fact, not even Dumbledore could remember people living there. But none of this mattered. He took the snake and put it in his old school satchel, before turning on the spot, hoping to Apparate to somewhere more hospitable, where no one would know who he was. Little did he know that this travel would take him farther than he had ever gone, to the small town of the Leaf Village.

He arrived in a strange place, he heard much conversing and chattering in the next room. He looked up, and saw that he was in a room with a sliding door, paneled with some kind of papery shades. Upon the floor there was nothing more than a small mat, stuffed with straw. He heard someone getting up, and footsteps walked toward the room that he was in. He muttered a small spell, a spell that would cause him to blend in with the environment. A woman entered the room, her long, black hair flowing down, far past her back, down past her waist, ending at a point at her calves. She was in the prime of her beauty, and as he looked, he saw no ring upon her finger. As she undressed, he began to want her, for her perfect body, seemingly untouched by any man, was exquisite. It was time for him to make his most extreme conquering ever. He undid the spell, going over to where she lay upon the mat. He let his robes slide to the ground, showing his toned slim chest, with only pants on left. She screamed as he made his move, swiftly undoing his belt, and letting his pants fall to the ground, showing his slim form, he crouched upon her, and, as the night sky appeared, the stars twinkling in the sky, he made his move. Eventually, she succumbed to his power.

In the morning, Thomas awoke to find swords at his throat. Apparently, the woman he had slept with was the Hokage's daughter. But before they could behead him, his small snake slithered over to the daughter, a small trail of venom dripping onto her mouth, rolling down her lips and down her throat. As the snake finished its work, Thomas grabbed it, using his wand to go back to the Shack. A few months later, back in the Leaf Village, the daughter gave birth to a distinctly pale child, with his snake-like eyes, except his were golden yellow, whom she named Orochimaru.

After Thomas' hasty retreat, life returned to normal (as normal as a village full of ninjas could be) Orochimaru was now 5 years old and he and his mother were spending the day in a clearing of the woods that surround the Senju Compound, as it was her little boy's birthday Kirin decided to have a picnic with him in his favorite place on the compound, a green, lush clearing with a gentle stream babbling through it. But not was all peaceful on this gloriously beautiful day, the family of two were being watched by two glowing blue eyes, these eyes belonged to Tobirama Senju aka the Nidaime Hokage aka Kirin's father, but why, you may be asking, would he be glaring malevolently at his child and grandchild? Well then, lets see what happened a week after Kirin was raped by Thomas….

_Flashback: 5 years ago.._

_ In the Hokage tower everything was not normal on the spring day that it was, yells and crashes were heard even several blocks away. Why this commotion? Simple, Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage just found out that his daughter, his beautiful innocent daughter had been impregnated by that strange man that he, his brother Hashirama and two guards found in his daughter's bed. "This is bad, very, very bad!" mumbled Tobirama to himself. "If anyone finds out that Kirin is pregnant and not married, why the family would be disgraced!, and I can not, no, WILL not let that happen." As he was speaking to himself, Tobirama had begun to pace, but then as if struck by lightening he stopped "I've got it! Shiro!" he called to his secretary. "Yes Hokage-sama?" asked Shiro as she walked into the office. "Um… what happened in here?" she asked as she curiously took in the state of the usually pristine office. Here Tobirama had the decency to look sheepish."Oh nothing, just a little..um.. STRESS RELEIF! Yes stress relief, but that is not why I called you here, could you please bring me Inu, Kitsune and their teams?" he finished in a business like tone. At hearing Tobirama's 'Hokage voice' Shiro snapped to attention. "Hai Hokage-sama! Right away sir." As Shiro began to walk out the door Tobirama called out to her once again, "Um. Shiro?" he asked cautiously. "Yes. Hokage-sama?" "Before you call in the teams, could you please call in a repair crew?" "Sure." "Thank You."_

_Time Skip_

_ Just as the last of the repairmen left through the door, ten people in masks shunshined in with a combination of poofs of smoke and swirls of leaves. "Ah! Good you're here." Spoke Tobirama as he sat down behind his desk in his custom made chair. "Hai, Hokage-sama. What is it that you require of us?" asked the one with the image of a snarling dog painted on his mask. "Straight to the point as always, eh Inu?" chuckled Kitsune who had a red fox painted on her mask. "Unlike you who thinks that everything is a joke." Retorted Inu. "Now let's just calm down so that I can explain why you and your teams were called here." Said Tobirama calmly. Both teams instantly went at attention. "Now, I called you here because I have a mission that I wish for you to complete, the deadline for this mission is five years from now. The mission is that I wish for you to kill that bastard child that my whore of a daughter is carrying." Spat Tobirama with such hate you could visibly see an aura of anger surrounding him. "What if Kirin gets in the way?" asked Kitsune. At the question the Hokage gained a look on his face that would scare even the most evil man on the planet. "Kill her of course, but make it look like a Kumo nin did it." He spoke with complete seriousness in his voice and on his face. "Understood." Said all the ANBU in a monotone._

_Flashback End_


End file.
